


Mentors

by orphan_account



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Mentor/Protégé
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 01:10:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5688775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had many of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mentors

Clint has had many mentors in his life.  
Barney is the first.  
Teaching him how to survive.   
The next was Trickshot,  
Who taught him never to miss.  
Swardsman was the third,   
Teaching him how to survive.   
Then came Shield.  
Fury taught him to read people.   
Coulson taught him to mask his emotions.   
Now he is teaching someone.   
Kate is dedicated.   
She wants to learn.   
He'll teach her every thing he knows.  
She is his protégé.   
And he is her mentor.


End file.
